


What Makes Us Human

by raziraphale



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Agender Character, Aromantic, Awkward Crush, Friendship, Gen, Gender Issues, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Zer0, Humor, Misgendering, Nonbinary Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:42:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22688695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raziraphale/pseuds/raziraphale
Summary: “Your allies call you ‘he’ and ‘him’,” FL4K stated matter-of-factly, “Yet your species has no concept of gender. [...] So why bother?"Zer0 sheathed their sword. “I do not bother. I let them make assumptions,” Zer0’s helmet flashed with a [¯\_(ツ)_/¯]. “And they assumed wrong.”FL4K and Zer0 discuss their different relationships to gender, and other dumb human inventions.
Relationships: FL4K & Zer0 (Borderlands), Rhys/Zer0 (Borderlands) (background/implied)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 139





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> yes... I'm aware I posted a bl fic just yesterday but this little ficlet basically wrote itself + I wanted to share it before I started to hate it lol
> 
> So bl3 finally gave us the canon nb rep we crave (I love FL4K dearly) and I've always been a staunch supporter of nb Zer0 so I wanted the chance to explore how these two might have very different perspectives of being nonbinary.
> 
> enjoy this little piece !

When FL4K had seen Zer0, bathed in the bright neons and dark shadows of Promethea, they had assumed they were in the presence of a fellow machine. However, FL4K’s advanced sensors didn’t let them be fooled for long. FL4K noticed the slight rise of Zer0’s narrow chest as they took a controlled breath, the slight shifting of practiced yet still organic hands readjusting their grip on a blade handle. These little movements were imperceptible to the human eye, but FL4K saw them easily.

But while Zer0 clearly wasn’t a robot, they definitely weren’t human.

“You are definitely not human.” FL4K said bluntly, days later in the relative safety of the newly secured Atlas headquarters. Zer0 didn’t seem to register the non sequitur, not pausing in the idle inspection of their sword.

“Astutely noted,” they replied dryly, absently rubbing at the blood beginning to dry on the blade. “You are not human either.”

“Yet you do not see me bending to petty human customs.”

Zer0 tilted their head downwards, giving FL4K a deliberate once-over. “Fashion is petty?”

FL4K didn’t bother looking down at their clothing in offence. They dressed for function, nothing else. They had just enough fabric to protect their systems from cold nights and from the grit of sand and dirt, and the style was loose enough not to get caught in their metal joints during combat. If asked, FL4K would claim that the cute buttons on their jacket had been there already when they’d swiped it from a dead bandit, but this was an inconsequential lie. FL4K wouldn’t let this distract them from what they wanted to get at.

“Your allies call you ‘he’ and ‘him’,” FL4K stated matter-of-factly, “Yet your species has no concept of gender.”

“Species, Vault Hunter?” The assassin tilted their head, their voice cold. FL4K couldn’t see Zer0’s expression, but they sensed the way the assassin’s body seemed to harden, the casual grip on their sword shifting instantly to iron. An unstated threat.

“Apologies,” FL4K said with no change in tone. “My systems are still synched with the archive’s database. I could not help but notice.”

Zer0’s grip loosened slightly, and they let themselves continue to turn their blade over in their hands. “It ruins the mystery.” Zer0’s synthesized monotone couldn’t mask their petulant whine, nor the **[:/]** that appeared on their helmet. “You are right, of course.”

“So why bother?”

Zer0 sheathed their sword. “I do not _bother_. I let them make assumptions,” Zer0’s helmet flashed with a **[¯\\_(** **ツ** **)_/¯]**. “And they assumed wrong.”

FL4K paused, reflecting on this. “I cannot imagine not correcting them.”

Zer0 tilted their head to the side. “Existing outside “petty human” binaries is not my gender.” Their helmet displayed a big red **[X]**. “I have no gender. Maybe it is you who clings to human customs.”

FL4K made their best attempt to huff indignantly without any lungs, then cursed themselves internally for yet another human quirk. “I cannot help it. I am neither man nor woman, but that is not the same as lacking gender. This sense of… self is as innate as any of my systems.”

“And I cannot help my absence of sense, either,” Zer0 rebutted smugly “And neither can Rhys.” Zer0 turned their helmet to where Rhys was working intently at a nearby computer terminal, unaware of the veiled insult. Zer0’s helmet lit up with an **[LOL]** but their controlled breathing did not so much as falter with mirth.

“I feel I understand less than I did before.” FL4K admitted, metal fingers toying with the nonbinary pin at their collar. _Another human gesture_.

“You are quite human,” Zer0 said, amused. “There are humans that feel both as you and I do.” Zer0 tilted their head, as if gesturing to Atlas around them, where the usual crowd of human employees were milling about. “A unique species. So different from each other, yet all are human.”

“I suppose,” FL4K replied, just to say something. A nudge at their leg saved them from further contemplation. FL4K looked down to see the familiar face of Mr. Chew, who wiggled his butt furiously upon being noticed. FL4K automatically reached down a hand to scratch under his bandana, causing one of Mr. Chew’s back legs to jackhammer involuntarily against the metal floor.

“Quite human, indeed,” Zer0 hummed. “Humans will pet anything.”

“You are immune?” As if sensing the challenge in his master’s voice, Mr. Chew suddenly pivoted his attention to the assassin, rubbing the side of his face against Zer0’s bony knees.

Zer0 gave Mr. Chew an awkward pat on the head, their helmet flashing a rude **[:p]**. “I did not say that.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey, so... I originally wrote a second scene to this fic but I felt like it ruined the flow so I only posted the first part. I had COMPLETELY forgotten about it until I was cleaning out my fanfiction folder when I was migrating files to my new laptop. With fresh eyes, I don't mind it all that much so I'm posting it here : )
> 
> It's been nearly a year since I posted the first part and the fandom seems to have died down a lot, but I hope this serves as a small thank you and show of appreciation for all the great interactions I've had in this fandom !! I miss writing for you guys.

“What _does_ make someone human?” FL4K asked, weeks later in Rhys’ office.

Zer0 was currently perched on the CEO’s desk like a large cat, with Mr. Chew eyeing the assassin intently from his position on the floor. Zer0 didn’t make any indication that they had heard the question, clearly focused on something on their helmet’ inner ECHO display.

Promethea had finally settled into a kind of peace, at least enough that Atlas was currently overseeing the reconstruction of the parts of the city most ravaged by war. Which meant that, currently, Zer0 was much more useful doing regular office work than slicing and dicing corporate competition. Zer0 clearly resented the task a little, if their defiant choice of seat was any indication.

The Vault Hunters had returned to Promethea, not to offer any help to the even more frazzled than usual CEO of Atlas, but to chase down more Eridian artifacts to translate for Tannis. Amara was particularly keen to discover more about the origins of her Siren powers and was quick to drag Moze and Zane around the planet behind her. FL4K didn’t much care, and Mr. Chew’s protective watch over his master meant they were safe from most of Amara’s excited manhandling.

Which left both FL4K and Zer0 in Atlas Headquarters, neither too excited about being there. 

“Why does it matter?” said Zer0 dismissively, though probably privately grateful for the distraction from desk work.

“It does not,” FL4K admitted “I am just curious what parts of me are my own.”

“That is quite impossible.” Zer0 gave the impression they were rolling their eyes behind their helmet. “You could never know.”

“Why not?”

“Culture changes, FL4K.” Zer0’s voice was almost condescending. “Stealing things from some places. Leaving things behind.”

“Humanity is simultaneously everything and nothing?” FL4K’s synthesized tone couldn’t mask their contempt at the ambiguity. “How profound.”

“Do not be upset,” Zer0 said, though their voice was still flat. “Haiku and emoticons are human, yet mine.”

FL4K couldn’t argue with that, but they remained steadfast. “There must be some silly human traits no others want to touch.”

Zer0 tilted their head expectantly, though they clearly weren’t expecting much.

“Romantic love,” FL4K continued confidently. “I am convinced humans are making it up.”

The absence of an immediate biting remark or vague nugget of wisdom was immediately telling, but not as telling as the bright red **[///]** that flashed on Zer0’s helmet. The digital blush was gone as quickly as it has appeared, but a message had already been sent.

“So… not made up then?” FL4K tried to maintain their usual tone but couldn’t keep the amusement out of their synthesized voice. Seeing a trained assassin squirm a little was a rare treat, one that should be savoured.

“Romance is… complex.” Zer0 said eventually, their voice calm but their thoughts evidently still uncollected. “Not all humans can feel it. And… not _just_ humans.” Zer0’s helmet lit up momentarily with a **[ >///<]** before disappearing again. FL4K wondered if they maybe weren’t as in control of their helmet display as they seemed.

Zer0 suddenly gave their helmet a single, firm shake before leaning away, arms folded across their narrow chest, guarded. “It is not even universal to humans, let alone unique.”

“Thank you for enlightening me,” FL4K conceded, overly gracious and still, above all else, smug. “I may not understand it, but I hope the object of your affections knows something of it.”

Zer0 projected a rude gesture on their helmet but otherwise did not move.

Normally, FL4K would be at least a little bit worried about provoking a skilled assassin but, though they figured they weren’t much of a challenge on their own, they knew even Zer0 would think twice about drawing the ire of Amara, Zane, Moze, and Mr. Chew at once, with FL4K joining in as soon as they could be repaired. So, they remained, staring at one another silently and expressionlessly in Atlas’ top office, which is exactly how the CEO found them later.

“Hey, Vault Hunter!” Rhys greeted them cheerfully, clearly not remembering FL4K’s name. Though, judging from the haggard look on his face, Rhys probably couldn’t remember his own. FL4K decided to catch him a break, and wordlessly signalled to Mr. Chew that it was okay to smother the new arrival with affection. The skag was on his feet in an instant.

“How are we looking on the reconstruction there, Zer0?” Rhys asked from where he knelt on the floor, glancing up at his right-hand assassin in between tentative pets to Mr. Chew’s furiously wiggling body. Rhys seemed torn between delighted at the attention and still scared shitless of being this close to a skag, even if that skag was currently wearing a pink unicorn-patterned bandana.

“On schedule, Rhys.” Zer0 responded flatly, not moving from their position on the desk. “And employment is back to previous levels.”

“Thank god,” Rhys visibly deflated with relief. Mr. Chew, sensing his guard drop, chanced a wet kiss to the side of Rhys’ face, who didn’t seem to notice. “I’m so glad to hear some actual good news today. I don’t know what I’d do without you, Zer0, honestly.”

Rhys’ tone was light, and he was already raising himself from the floor to attend to something else when FL4K noticed Zer0 suddenly clench. Outwardly, to any human onlooker, Zer0 did not appear to have moved, but their sudden tension was clear to anyone with working sensors.

_Ah_. FL4K inclined their head in what they hoped came across as a knowing look. They were successful, judging from the now-familiar sight of Zer0’s involuntary blush reappearing on their helmet. Zer0 finally moved, placing a hand carefully on the hilt of their sword as a silent threat.

FL4K shrugged off the assassin’s gaze and bent down to scratch Mr. Chew’s head, letting the assassin think they’d won. _Humans are so strange_ , they thought, amused, counting both themselves and the assassin among their number.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for all the love I've received on my borderlands fics!! My enthusiasm has moved on to other things but still, always feel free to yell about anything and everything with me over on [my tumblr](http://raziraphale.tumblr.com).

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading ! please feel free to leave criticism, especially nb folks. I tried to capture a distinction between being a gender outside of the binary and not experiencing gender at all. I'm kind of more on the Zer0 side of things where gender is just a big shrug emoji where I'm indifferent about how people choose to see me, so I'd appreciate the feedback from others.
> 
> As always, feel free to scream about stuff & things over on my [tumblr](https://raziraphale.tumblr.com).


End file.
